marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes: 1.10.0.186 - 6/13/2013
'Content Additions' *'Supergroups (AKA guilds)' are now available in Marvel Heroes. This is the first iteration of supergroups, with more features coming in the future. *To create a supergroup, purchase a supergroup sanction from War Machine in Avengers Tower. A supergroup is a way to create a persistent social group with other players. Most supergroup commands are currently accessed via / commands with the ‘guild’ prefix – this will be updated in the future. *Supergroup sanctions (the ability to create a supergroup) cost 10,001 credits. This grants you an item that can be traded with other players if you wish. Right click the item to unlock supergroup commands. To create your supergroup, type /guildcreate name *Supergroup names may only contain the letters A-Z, one apostrophe, one hyphen, and have a limited number of spaces. Certain words are restricted from use in supergroup names. *Supergroups are limited to 100 members in total. *Upon creating a supergroup you will gain access to a supergroup chat channel for your supergroup. To access it, type /guild or /g in the chat channel. *Other supergroup related commands are as follows – type these into the chat channel, substituting username or name: *'/guildcreate' – Create your supergroup. You can only create one supergroup per account. *'/guildinvite username' – Invite a player to your supergroup. You can also right-click their name in the Social panel (press U) if they are a friend or nearby. *'/guildpromote username' – As a leader or office, promote a member of your supergroup to the rank of officer. Officers can invite other players to join the supergroup. *'/guilddemote username' – As a leader or officer, demote an officer of your supergroup to the rank of member, or remove a member from the supergroup. *'/guildleader' – This command is currently non-functional, but will eventually allow a supergroup leader to be changed. *'/guildrename name' – Rename your supergroup. All guild renames are logged for Customer Support purposes. *'/guildleave' – Leave your current supergroup. 'Content Changes' *The overall chance for heroes to drop as loot throughout Marvel Heroes has been increased. As a reminder, heroes can drop as loot from: *Standard enemies (Any enemy in the game) *Elite enemies (Enemies with a blue/yellow aura) *Bosses (Supervillains found inside instances (eg Shocker, Doctor Octopus, The Hood, etc), and in Public Combat Zone Event Missions (eg Venom, Rhino, Green Goblin etc)) *Endgame bosses (Found at the end of in Daily Missions, Group Challenges and Survival Challenges) *The highest chance to get heroes or costumes is from Survival Challenge endgame bosses, who have a significantly higher drop rate. You also will have a better chance of getting heroes and costumes as drops from enemies that have a green or orange ‘threat level’ (see the nameplate above an enemy’s head to check). Green-level enemies will be slightly below or slightly above your hero’s level; orange level enemies will be even further above your hero’s level. *Endgame bosses now have a bonus chance to drop a hero token for the character you are currently playing, in addition to a random hero token. These can be used to upgrade your Ultimate Power. 'Gameplay Changes: Defense' We’ve heard community feedback on defense, and have begun making changes with this patch. Defense has not been helping tanks enough, especially against higher level content. With this patch we are improving defense for all heroes, but heroes that do not have dodge and/or do not have any ranged attacks will benefit more from the change. To improve defense further, we will be adjusting powers and items and tweaking how defense works slightly in the future. This first step buffs items that provide defense: *Defense has been increased on items for all heroes by +30%. *Defense on items for Deadpool, Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man, Ms Marvel and Thor has been doubled (x2). *Defense on items for Thing, Hulk and Colossus has been quadrupled (x4). *Defense on artifacts and medals has been significantly increased. 'UI Changes' In an effort to make it clearer that additional S.T.A.S.H. tabs cost Gs, the size of the G symbol and button have been increased to make them more readable. Administrative announcements (talking about game servers going offline, for the most part) have been made more noticeable in chat. 'Item Changes' Artifacts: Some artifacts have been renamed: *'Bannertech Force Field' is now called Fantastic Force Field *'Flames of the Faltine' is now called Flames of Zarathos *'Cyttorak Torch' is now called Flames of the Faltine *'Personal Arc Reactor' is now called Mark of the Odinborn *'Smoke of Zarathos' is now called Fog of Wundagore *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Motion Tracker:' The bonus damage given by this artifact has been slightly reduced. *'Tombstone Medal/Medallion:' Armor bonus has been increased. Added health bonus. 'Balance Changes' *The overall range at which players get experience from enemies has been increased. 'Endgame Changes' *Auto-Party is now turned on for Green Daily Missions if you have auto-party enabled in your Options (it is on by default). *Endgame bosses now have a bonus chance to drop a hero token for the character you are currently playing, in addition to a random hero token. These can be used to upgrade your Ultimate Power. *Cosmic Cube Shards now drop once per boss, per day, per account. *’Base’ costumes (which are equipped on a character when they are purchased) will no longer drop as loot in the game. 'Boss Changes' *'Magneto:' Magnetic Blast - damage reduced. *'Magneto:' Metal Storm - damage reduced. 'Enemy Changes' *Maggia Gangsters now attack faster. *Maggia Thugs now attack faster. 'Mission Changes' *'Chapter 1, Hell’s Kitchen:' The number of enemies you must defeat in the ‘Save the Police’ and ‘Arson’ Discovery missions has been reduced. However, all enemies are now elite. *'Chapter 2, Jersey Docks:' The number of A.I.M. robots you must defeat in the ‘Unfriendly Cargo’ event has been reduced. However, all robots are now elite. 'Hero Changes' ''Cable Changes'' '' '' *Cable’s statistics progression has been updated. *'Bold Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. *'Concussion Blast:' Now gains duration synergy from Vortex Grenade. *'Devastating Beam:' Increased damage. Increased cost from 20 to 25. *'Dynamic Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. *'Eye For Weakness:' Reduced cost from 17 to 15. *'Kinetic Repulsion:' Now gains duration synergy from Telekinetic Shield and Psychokinetic Barrier. *'Plasma Barrage:' Increased damage. *'Psychic Trap:' Reduced cost from 40 to 36. *'Psychokinetic Barrier:' Reduced damage. Now gains duration synergy from Kinetic Repulsion and Telekinetic Shield. Reduced cost from 30 to 27. Now unlocks at level 8. *'Quick Bodyslide:' Slightly increased starting range. Reduced cost from 25 to 21. *'Telekinetic Shield:' Now gains duration synergy from Kinetic Repulsion and Psychokinetic Barrier. Now unlocks at level 18. *'Vigilant Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. Slightly increased cost reduction scaling with ranks. *'Vortex Grenade:' Now gains duration synergy from Concussion Blast. ''Colossus Changes'' '' '' *'Battle Aura: '''Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. *'Bulwark of Steel:' Now gains defense synergy from Metallic Warrior. *'Colossal Punch:' Lowered damage synergy from Crushing Smite and Osmium Champion from 2.5% to 2%. *'Crushing Smite:' Lowered damage synergy from Colossal Punch and Osmium Champion from 2.5% to 2%. *'Metallic Warrior:' Now gains damage synergy from Bulwark of Steel. *'Osmium Champion:' Now gains duration synergy from Crushing Smite and Colossal Punch. *'Osmium Charge:' Lowered damage synergy from Steel Splash and Spinning Fists from 2.5% to 2%. *'Osmium Punch:' Lowered damage synergy from other basic powers from 2.5% to 2%. *'Protective Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. *'Reeling Punch:' Lowered damage synergy from other basic powers from 2.5% to 2%. *'Spinning Fists:' Lowered damage synergy from Steel Splash and Osmium Charge from 2.5% to 2%. *'Stalwart Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. *'Steel Punch:' Lowered damage synergy from other basic powers from 2.5% to 2%. *'Steel Splash:' Lowered damage synergy from Spinning Fists and Osmium Charge from 2.5% to 2%. *'Sustaining Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. Slightly increased regen scaling with ranks. ''Deadpool Changes '' '' *'Shoot All the Bullets: '''Now properly deals extra damage with synergy. ''Hulk Changes '' '' *'Meteor Strike (Ultimate Power):' Now costs 25 spirit. ''Jean Grey Changes'' '' '' *'Bolstering Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. *'Dark Phoenix Wrath:' Explosion now hits full 360 around the player and causes enemies to burn, taking damage over time. Also grants +2 bonus ranks in all powers at power rank 1. *'Kinetic Bolt:' Slightly increased projectile speed. *'Kinetic Tempest:' Now gains duration synergy from Kinetic Wave and Psychokinetic Implosion. *'Kinetic Wave:' Lowered damage synergy from Psychokinetic Implosion and Kinetic Tempest from 2.5% to 2%. *'Kinetic Wave:' Slightly increased area size. *'Mind Crush:' slightly increased starting damage. lowered damage synergy from Psychic Lethargy and Neural Panic from 2.5% to 2%. Decreased cost from 25 to 21. *'Neural Panic:' Now gains duration synergy from Psychic Lethargy and Mind Crush. Now unlocks at level 22. *'Phoenix Transformation:' Phoenix Force no longer depletes on defeat. *'Psychic Hammer:' Slightly increased projectile speed. *'Psychic Lethargy:' Now deals damage over time instead of making enemies more vulnerable to damage. Now gains damage synergy from Mind Crush and Neural Panic. Increased cost from 13 to 20. *'Psychokinetic Implosion:' Reduced cost from 33 to 31. Lowered damage synergy from Kinetic Wave and Kinetic Tempest from 2.5% to 2%. Now unlocks at level 14. *'Reinforcing Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. Now unlocks at level 18. *'Rejuvenating Aura:' Now gains an increased effect from other aura powers. Slightly increased regeneration scaling with ranks. *'Telekinetic Flight:' Now unlocks at level 20. *'Telepathic Detection:' Now also adds bonus damage to all Mental powers when not in Phoenix Form. Now unlocks at level 12. ''Punisher Changes'' '' '' *'Deadly Barrage:' Increased damage. ''Rocket Raccoon Changes'' '' '' *'Big Flarkin' Gun:' Increased tick rate. Fixed a bug that caused the power to tick more often per second than intended. ''Spider-Man Changes'' '' '' *Spider-Man’s fighting and strength statistics progression has been updated. *'Corrosive Web Fluid:' Now gains duration synergy from Web Spray. *'Evasive Websling:' Now gains duration synergy from Sensational Escape. *'Sensational Escape:' Now gains duration synergy from Evasive Websling. *'Web Spray:' Now gains duration synergy from Corrosive Web Fluid. ''Storm Changes'' '' '' *Storm’s fighting statistic progression has been updated. *'Sirocco Rush:' Now gains stun duration synergy from Lightning Rush. *'Thundering Tempest: '''Screen darkening effect now only occurs on Storm player’s screen. 'Bug Fixes' 'Endgame Fixes' *The Red Daily Mission against Doctor Doom now spawns and completes correctly. *Moondragon, Rogue and Invisible Woman will now accept Cosmic Cube Shards in exchange for Fortune Cards. *Rhino will no longer have a sliver of infinite health in PvE endgame modes. *The Red Daily Mission Terminal now correctly takes you to Hydra Island. *The Green Daily Mission Terminal on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier will no longer deposit you outside the boss room. *Only missions that require Cosmic Keys should have the ‘Requires item: Cosmic Key’ tooltip displayed now. 'Enemy Fixes' *Elite (Blue/Yellow) enemies now have their correct, as designed, health. *Enemies will no longer attack summoned crafters and vendors. *Fixed an issue where enemies would switch targets unnecessarily. *Fixed an issue where affixes prevented some enemies from using their normal powers. *The ‘Freezing’ enemy affix’s effects no longer fire prematurely during certain powers. *Fixed some enemies that spawned within an area of effect not being affected until they left the AoE’s radius and returned. 'Boss Fixes' '''Bullseye:' Fixed an issue where Marked for Death could still target entities summoned by players. Doctor Doom: '''Fixed an issue where he would become invisible and untargetable. '''Doctor Doom: Fixed an issue where ricocheting shots would not work in his final battle. Doctor Doom: Fixed an issue with medal and medallion that was allowing an inaccurately long duration increase on heroes' powers. Mr Sinister: Energy storm power now correctly does damage repeatedly throughout its duration. Shocker: Fixed an issue where Shocker would switch targets too frequently. Venom: Fixed an issue where Venom would leave battles early. 'Hero/Power Fixes' Black Panther's Savage Strike, Black Widow's Elusive Kick, and Daredevil's Evasive Kick can no longer knock turrets (and certain other resistant enemies) into the air. Tumbling powers such as Black Widows Tumbling Assault and Spider-Man's Agile Attack will more accurately place you behind targets. Cable: Fixed a visual bug with new duration synergies on Kinetic Repulsion. Cable: '''Fixed an issue with Plasma Barrage that caused the damage synergy to not apply. '''Cable: '''Fixed an issue with Psychic Haze that caused the damage synergy to not apply. '''Cable: Removed the ‘Fighting Power’ keyword from Veteran Warrior as it was confusing on a passive power. Cable: Removed the fire rate tooltip on Vortex Grenade’s tooltip, as the cooldown on the power made it confusing. Captain America: Buffs from Fighting Spirit no longer stack from other players using the same power in the same area. Captain America: Fixed an issue with Quick Block which could make Cap invulnerable when repeatedly using the power. Captain America: Shield Bounce and other bouncing powers should no longer target invisible entities in Doctor Doom's battle area. Captain America: Shield Swipe can no longer be used while shield is thrown. Colossus: Fixed an issue with Stalwart Aura where the knock resistance was not being correctly calculated. Colossus: '''Osmium Punch no longer disables spirit regeneration when used. '''Hawkeye: Ronin Assault (24) and Ronin Lunge (30) should now unlock at the intended levels. Iron Man: Fixed an issue with Reflective Shield where the tooltip did not display the percentage of damage reflected. Jean Grey: Fixed a minor animation hitch when repeatedly using Psychic Lethargy. Jean Grey: Interplay voiceover will now trigger correctly. Punisher: '''Movement is no longer interrupted when he gains Vengeance. '''Rocket Raccoon: Clarified duration tooltip on Burrow. Rocket Raccoon: '''Increased the tick rate of Big Flarkin' Gun. Fixed an issue that caused the power to tick more often per second than intended. '''Spider-Man: Clarified description on Stick Around to indicate that the enemies need to be currently under the effect of a web power to be stunned. Spider-Man: Fixed an issue where bonus damage was not being applied to Amazing Smash. Added missing cooldown tooltip. Spider-Man: '''Fixed an issue with Web 'Em All that caused the damage synergy to not apply. '''Spider-Man: Fixed an issue with Web Spray where the slow effect would fall off early when the ground webs disappeared. Thing: Fixed an issue with Jagged Defender where the tooltip did not display the percentage of damage reflected. Wolverine: 'Adrenaline Rush should now display the standard haste trail VFX for the duration of the buff. 'Crafting Fixes Some artifacts with visual effects were not allowed in crafting recipes that wanted an artifact with visuals. This has been fixed. Clarified effect of Transfer Costume Affixes recipe - destination costume loses existing affixes. Clarified effect of Transform Epic Item recipe - can't use it on items already useable by your hero. 'UI/VFX Fixes' *Hero tokens can now be stored in the appropriate S.T.A.S.H. tab for that hero, if that tab has been purchased. *Fixed an issue where /reply in chat was behaving strangely in some circumstances. *Fixed an issue that caused Storm’s powers to be too transparent when graphics settings were set to ‘low’. *Toggled powers that are slotted in the left/right mouse button slots will now show their toggle state properly. *Certain Iron Man costumes in lower graphic settings will no longer show incorrect thruster VFX while flying. *Fixed an issue where power tooltips would not display the damage bonuses from buff powers (Colossus' auras, etc.) *Base defense values (white text) including bonuses given by defense affixes will now display correctly in item tooltips. *Fixed an issue where players have completed missions, but they show the "in progress" stripes in the mission log, not the expected "completed" check mark. *Fixed an issue with the ‘Show Party Member Arrows’ option. When turned on, this will now correctly show arrows for all party members in your zone. *Fixed an issue where newly added entries in the Social Panel would take a long time to show up. *Items for sale at a Vendor which cannot fit their entire name in the list will now be truncated with a "...". The full name is always visible in the tooltip. *Clea's door now has a minimap icon. *Correct VFX/SFX will now play when gaining a Boost buff from a Fortune Card. *When switching between characters your character sheet will now show the correct equipment for the character. 'Options Fixes' *Keybindings should now persist between patches. *Cancelling out of the keybindings menu with pending changes will now cancel all changes. *Changing an existing keybinding will now be properly displayed. 'Miscellaneous Fixes' *Marvel Heroes will now correctly refuse to run on all graphics cards that don’t fully support Shader Model 3.0. Previously, the game was trying to run on these cards and crashing. *Bodysliders will now immediately be usable after their cooldown expires. *Rested experience will now be deducted correctly. *Fixed an issue that could cause Retcon Devices to fail to refund mission-awarded Power Points until you next logged in to the game. *Many fixes for erroneous collisions when flying over environmental objects. *Items that increase the duration of powers now do not affect consumables. *When being revived in Hydra Island, you will now appear in the correct location. *Players can no longer use flight to leave the level in the Subway. *Artifact Yukio's Charm now boosts ranged attacks instead of melee attacks. *Fixed an issue that made the travel confirmation dialog from NPCs stay on-screen forever. *Fixed an issue that caused players to be stuck ‘behind the world’ in Mutate Caves. 'Known Major Issues' *French and German localization is almost, but not entirely complete; some English text may be found. *Store icon for Spider-Man displays an incorrect costume; Spider-Man comes equipped with his Modern costume, not the Classic costume shown. *Powers that deal damage over time currently cannot score critical hits. *After being defeated by Pyro, there is a chance that players will be brought back to Xavier’s School rather than the beginning of the instance where Pyro is found. *Cars may not respawn in city environments. 'Audio' *Sound may be lost intermittently after changing locations. 'Missions' *Find Agent Baker: Agent Baker does not spawn, so mission cannot be completed. *Some ‘Discovery’ missions may not trigger correctly. *The Army Base sewer Treasure Room has no Treasure Chest. *Some of the Missile Silo Treasure Rooms have no enemies. *Some versions of the Cliffwalker Shrine Treasure Rooms have no enemies. 'UI and In-Game Store' *Red Mission Arrows do not trigger until getting extremely close to the appropriate mission objective. *When buying Gs, the United States state selection list cannot be scrolled past ‘Tennessee’ without using the keyboard. 'Endgame' 'Avenger’s Mansion:' *Green Daily – Castle Doom – Mini Map appears to be unpopulated and shows nothing. *Red Daily – Abandoned Subway - Shocker's AI intermittently stops working. He won't attack, but he'll turn to face you. 'Xavier’s School/SHIELD Helicarrier:' *Green Daily – Castle Doom – Doctor Doom’s number of affixes change depending on his form rather than staying constant as intended. *Green Daily – Castle Doom - Doctor Doom’s number of affixes change depending on his form rather than staying constant as intended. Limbo: If Sabretooth spawns as the end boss in Limbo, he sometimes stops moving and attacking half way through the battle. Limbo: Players may sometimes be placed upon entry you in an instance that’s almost completed, toward the end of the waves or at the boss. 'Items/Artifacts:' *'Phoenix Feather:' There is no UI indication on cooldown timer. *'Vita-Ray Projector:' There is no dodge chance bonus given on critical hit. *'Darkhold Scroll:' Does not give bonus damage versus taunted enemy. *'Latverian Regalia:' Pets do not do extra damage when artifact is equipped, as intended. *'Green Goblin Medal': Green Goblin Medal poison cloud is invisible. 'Characters:' *Some emotes are not working for Cable and Deadpool. *Flight powers can get locked when flying over food trucks. ''Black Widow Changes'' *'Acrobatic Assault:' This power can miss if the enemy is running towards you. ''Black Panther Changes'' *Some gear icons are black silhouettes – gear can still be equipped. ''Captain America Changes'' *'Aggressive Shout': The power has both a 10 second buff and an ongoing (lasts until turned off) buff. Only one of them is shown. *'Invigorating Shout': The power has a 10-second buff and an ongoing (lasts until turned off) effect, but it does not show either of them. Health regeneration does not show up on character sheet. ''Cable Changes'' *'Searing Shot': Visual Effects when hitting enemy are not seen. ''Colossus Changes'' *'Lingering Boon:' Tooltip is incorrect. Each rank actually extends aura duration by 2 seconds. ''Rocket Raccoon Changes'' *'Forceful Shot:' Power unlocks at level 12 and should unlock at level 10. *'Tactical Destruction': Tooltip does not correctly display bonus damage from shield cost. ''Spider-Man Changes'' *'Evasive Websling:' If there is no enemy targeted, power will land in incorrect location. ''Wolverine Changes'' *'Regeneration Boost:' Tooltip is incorrect. Power does not spend Fury to gain health faster as described. *'Smell Weakness:' Damage vulnerability is causing the enemy to take less damage rather than more. *Character sheet does not reflect health regeneration from Healing Factor (but displays resistances from passive powers). Category:Patch Notes